Exquisite Klaine Xx
by THPG-13x
Summary: Mr Hudrels planning a school trip. Kurt and Blaine are planning a heated make out session, pretty obvious which one has priority ;  Rated T for Language and boy kisses. X


Blaine and Kurt were considered 'the responsible ones' so when a student went missing before they were about to board the bus to take them to some random castle they were visiting for supposed educational purposes although most of the students at Dalton suspected it was something to do with Mr Hudrels crush on the secretary of the castle as they had been warned by older years of serious flirting between two, the boys didn't mind this might liven up the Saturday trip just a little.

Mr Hudrel had by now started panicking and had resulted to sending Blaine and Kurt into the school in search of Fredrick Juxty who was seen as a God at the present time as it was postponing the trip and Mr Hudrels face was just hilarious when he was in a state.

Blaine and Kurt walked casually off into the school despite the yells of

"Hurry" from Mr Hudrel, now and then one of them would call out "Freddy?" half-heartedly although neither had any intention of finding him and were most likely to shut him in a closet or something if they eventually did find him, Blaine and Kurt had seen pictures of these 'historic remains' or as or as it was fondly know at Dalton as a 'stoney- shit hole', and they had all decided it was definitely unworthy of a hurry. The school had apparently arranged for them to have it all to themselves for the day so there wasn't even going to be any 'hot chicks' there or in Kurt and Blaine's case fit guys not that they'd bat an eye-lid if there were, number 1- they were head over heels in love with each other although neither had admitted to it yet and number 2- they went to a boy's school for gods sake and had quite enough to choose from. There was not even the chance of the secretary being remotely good looking the Dalton's had seen the type of girl Mr Hudrel goes for and it wasn't pretty, plus the rumour was this secretary had the hots for Mr Hudrel as well and nobody seemed to fancy the idea of dating a middle aged blind woman.

Blaine and Kurt were just laughing at this when a shrill cry erupted from behind the two and both turned round to see a ginger haired, goothy teethed, freckled, bespectacled boy who as they discovered soon afterwards went by the name of Fredrick Juxty,

"Fredrick Juxty" he claimed in an extremely stuck up voice outstretching a hand to Both Blaine and Kurt after they shaken his hand exchanging humoured glances adding

"Blaine"

"Kurt"

he just flounced in front of them gesturing them to follow him, neither Blaine or Kurt had any idea where on earth he was leading them but silently both decided anywhere was better than leaving on that bus to shit-hole castle and shrugging to each other followed him.

"This is the short cut to the front door you know? Where the bus is?"

Okay now Kurt and Blaine were seriously regretting following him and Blaine was just going to create an extremely witty excuse to why they had to leave when Freckly-Freddy continued

"Beautiful school isn't? Although I've never wanted to leave it more I can't wait to go the the castle its in Denmark you know? Mr Hudrel says its a historical remains that we will never forget, sounds honourable doesn't it? And apparently the secretary there is rather a babe according to Mr Hudrel anyway and I have to say his taste has been proved rather exquisite, simply divine wood in this school just look at the banisters"

By this time Blaine and Kurt were seriously considering the shoving him into the closet theory and considering they were nearly at the stairs that would lead them to the front door they decided now was the time to put the plan into action. It seemed it wasn't likely they were going to get a word in edgeways at this rate so they decided to just do it with no explanation, they remembered a reasonably near-by closet and disposed of him quickly and rather neatly in their opinion.

Both were in hysterics leaving the room with,

"Calm down Freddy babe, look at the simply divine wood your surrounded by it" Kurt exclaimed his voice sounding almost identical to how Fredricks' had and Blaine added in an equally brilliant replica of his voice

"Rather exquisite" Both were feeling slightly guilty but were cheered up when reminded that they had practically saved their year an extremely tedious trip as the bus driver would have probably got fed up and left by now, plus they had both just earned themselves some one on one time with each other what to do?

They had now walked out into the empty hall as it was a Saturday most people were either in their rooms or had gone home for the weekend and so they pretty much were on their own. Mr Hudrel although head of the History department at the school was not very intelligent and probably still was relying on Blaine and Kurt to come out with Fred and them to leave on the bus that had left a good 20 minutes ago – not going to happen.

"My room?" Blaine questioned, it seemed like a good idea to Kurt and he nodded in agreement and walked following Blaine

"Look at those Banisters! - Exquisite!" Kurt imitated making Blaine chuckle as he added

"The yells seem to have ceased maybe he has taken to licking the wood polish rather than Mr Hudrels but?"

Kurt giggled before lightly hitting Blaine on the shoulder as he followed him into his bedroom.

Kurt turned round to shut the door behind him and what he saw and felt when he turned around nearly killed him, Blaine was so close Kurt could feel his breath on his face and his chest was up against his and there noses would touch at the slightest of movements.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned

"You're cute" Blaine stated shrugging, God this came on quickly,

"O-K?" Kurt wasn't sure what to make of this new Blaine, he knew he liked it but was Blaine serious? Kurt was worried of replying too enthusiastically in case Blaine was about to around any moment with a laugh and state he was just testing to see his reaction or something, Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by Blaine's breath on his face

"Kurt, I made a mistake" Blaine breathed "I made a mistake about you, and about us" Kurt's confused face was now being searched for any case of rejection but seeing none Blaine continued

"I love you Kurt" Kurt nearly peed himself but he had to make sure Blaine was for real

"Like-like, as a friend?"

"No Kurt, as a boyfriend"

Kurt had to take time to restrain himself from practically jumping on top of Blaine but soon after a few deep breaths he retained his usual although not so confident jokey self

"I hope you don't consider that as a proposal to be my boyfriend, my standards are higher than that Blaine"

Kurt was now smiling widely and it seemed he wouldn't have to restrain himself any longer as not 5 seconds later Blaine had him pushed up against the door and was kissing him ferociously, Kurt couldn't contain himself any longer and was soon moaning against his lips and Blaine's moans soon joined his as Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and Blaine's hands slid around his waist they finally broke apart both breathing heavily.

"How was that?" Blaine questioned a glint in his eye but a very serious expression on his face,

Kurt smiled and slid his hands further along his neck and bringing his lips to Blaine's ear whispering

"It's a yes Blaine" and then drawing backwards before saying no longer in a whisper

"You're going to have to kiss me again just to verify though"

Blaine didn't argue, after god knows how long they broke apart.

"Exquisite" Kurt breathed with a silent giggle. Fredrick Juxty – Legend.


End file.
